


What Happened Now?

by puckthefairy



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Humour, M/M, Mischief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 03:33:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1673141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puckthefairy/pseuds/puckthefairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint drops by for a cup of coffee. Suffice it to say, Coulson is not impressed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Happened Now?

The jug clinked softly against the mug as Coulson poured himself a relaxing drink of coffee, spreading the bitter aroma throughout the cramped kitchen. Humming, he opened the small fridge and grabbed the milk.

" Sugar, Barton?"

Coulson didn't bother straining his ears for any sound of Clint landing on the floor. The man could be invisible when he wanted to, but then so could he.

"You know how I like it Sir."

Eyebrow raised, he turned to face Clint, who was stoic as usual. Too stoic. However, he didn't succeed in hiding the amused glint in his eye. Exhaling, Coulson glared at him.

"Scaring the civilians is not going to make the Director like you any more. I'm the one who was to fill the paperwork out when the civvies start shaking at the mere sight of the ventilator grids." He reprimanded him, internally quirking his lips up at the latest prank. Grinning, Barton reached past him, grabbing his coffee mug and raising it in a salute.

"I'm keeping you in a job after all Sir."

"Yes, well since my job involves paperwork, I'll need yours." With that, Coulson left the room, grinning at Barton's outraged squawk.


End file.
